Known Too Well
by FrozenFire13
Summary: It has been three years since Princess Niorun has defied the prophecy and created her own destiny, forging a path with her husband Ollerus at her side. However, all is not well in the Aesir. A god, set in the old ways, has come to ensure the original ending of the prophecy, and through any means necessary. When the trickster Loki is released, will he be a help, or a curse?
1. Chapter 1

**I promised it, and here it is! Sequel to Unknown Child. This ****_is_**** darker, just warning you. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

The sight was perfect, something I had not been able to get used to in all my time in Asgard. The sun peaked just over the garden, lighting it up section by section, the flowers transforming from their soft night colors to the bright, vivid day colors. I'd spent many hours sitting in the garden, learning its secrets. I'd found a maze and had explored that in my free time, which wasn't often. Free time was the most precious thing to me, that and my visits to Earth to see Papa.

I leaned my head onto Ollerus' shoulder. "See? I told you it would be worth your time to get out of bed a little earlier."

"Once again, you were proven right," he said, sighing in defeat. The poor boy never got a win anymore.

"There's a reason I'm second in command of the Council," I said proudly. It had taken me a year, which apparently was very quick in Asgardian time, but I had not only made it onto the council that made all major decisions in Asgard, but also was the second most powerful person under Odin. I could propose options and I had to approve any decision made before it moved onto Odin and then was enacted.

"Yes there is. There is no one better suited for the position." He kissed the top of my head before helping me up. "Speaking of which, you have a meeting in an hour. Come on, we must prepare you."

"Ugh, another stuffy dress. That is one bad thing, having to constantly be in a dress."

"It is necessary."

"I know I know! I just spent the first few months being able to wear my resting clothes and now I'm back in stuffy dresses cause of the Council."

He looked me sternly in the eye. "Dresses, or no control over the fate of your realm and life. 'Tis your choice."

"I hate it when you get all serious. Dresses, dresses any day."

"Sometimes you have to be reminded to be serious."

"Hey! I'm serious when I need to be!"

"Well it's time to be serious again."

"Aw, can't we go back to bed and not be serious for just a little while longer?" I asked suggestively, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Two years ago you were horrified at the idea. What happened to my sweet, innocent Jodi?" he joked, but putting his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. I snorted.

"Sweet? Innocent? I practically _taught_ you and Sif to be perverts."

"Yes, and you did a very good job of that." He leaned down and kissed me gently before letting me go. "Now, to the Council."

Twenty minutes later Ollerus was in full armor and I in a dark red floor-length dress, sitting next to each other in a large chamber. Around us there were about 10 other Gods, most I knew by name but didn't really talk to. The Warriors Three were all there as well as Thor and Sif, Sif being the only other female on the Council. Sif sent me a smile and a nod as acknowledgement. She had finally earned her spot on the Council after me continually bugging them to let her join and her levelheadedness helped maintain order in Asgard after the battle with Loki and the dark elves.

The royal family automatically had a spot. Frigga had decided eons ago not to be involved, and Odin never attended the actual meetings. So it was just Thor and I, Thor being right below me in the chain of command.

Thor also waved and gave me an encouraging smile. Uh oh. We were going to discuss something I didn't like today. The last time I had gotten that smile they were about to decide what to do with my family now that I was a full Asgardian and could see them regularly. We had developed a major respect for each other, each seeing the other's strengths and weaknesses and getting to know each other's habits. I knew every time he put that smile on his face that he has warning me. I looked at Ollerus with worry. He wasn't meeting my eyes.

"Ollerus, you don't look at me when you know something that I don't like. First the prophecy, then the rumors, Sif's injury, the list goes on. What are we talking about?"

"You'll find out." Vague answers. This was bad.

Odin's main advisor pounded on the table. "All rise." Fuck. My. Life. We all stood up and watched as Odin entered the chamber. This was just getting worse and worse. Odin only entered for the most important decisions. Odin motioned us to sit and sat at the head of the table.

He looked steadily at me. "Princess Niorun, it may be best for you to step out for this meeting."

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck. "No. I was appointed here for my ability to handle a variety of situations, extreme, calm, and personal. I will remain," I said firmly.

"As you wish." He paused and Ollerus squeezed my hand. "Today we discuss the possibility of Loki's release and the terms surrounding it."

All my muscles tensed and I sucked in a breath, restraining myself from shooting up and screaming, "No!" Any respect I had gained with the elderly council members would be lost in a second if I flipped out over this. I had to keep a calm demeanor.

"As you all know, Loki has been in rehabilitation for the past three years. He has shown extreme improvement after his time on the Isles of Silence and in the slow reintegration into society. I believe that it is time to discuss the terms of his release." He motioned that it was for the floor now. I immediately rose, calmly but quickly.

"If I may speak," Odin gave me the go ahead, "Loki is the God of Mischief and Lies. He has taken on many forms in his life and is the most adept actor in the Aesir. It is entirely possible that he is simply putting on a front in hopes to return and cause chaos again. He is patient and calculating, and three years is not all that long for a god. He fooled all of us three years ago; we can not allow him to repeat it." A few of the other gods, Sif and Ollerus included, nodded their heads in agreement.

Thor rose in front of me. "I know my brother, better than most. Niorun, I understand why you show concern, and it is not unfounded. But if the Allfather believes that Loki has begun to show progress, I will defend that. I will guard over Loki, as I know his habits best, and report if there are any signs of trickery arising."

I kept breathing evenly. Thor, still so stubborn and faithful to his family. "Thor, he deceived you also. Who's to say that he is not simply counting on your faith in him to allow him back? I simply do not think a sufficient amount have time has progressed for us to be absolutely sure that this isn't part of another scheme of his."

"Your views are clouded by the one incident with Loki in which you were directly involved in," a gruff and unfamiliar voice said from the other side of the table. A man that looked like he could sit on Thor and kill him stood. He wore a dark purple cloak that had a hood, but it was lowered. He had unkempt brown hair that was closely cropped and piercing black eyes. His jawline seemed to be chiseled from stone with sharp cheekbones to match. I would have considered him handsome if I hadn't been shocked by his stupidity.

I raised my eyebrows. "One incident? It was the 'incident' of prophecy. He was the false sun and if I hadn't defeated him you would all be kneeling before him and Asgard would be overrun with dark elves, dwarves, and God knows what else. My perception is not clouded. He was my friend just like he was all of yours and he betrayed me too. I deserve as much say as the rest of you."

"He nearly killed you and your husband. I am sure that you would be happy to see him locked away from the palace for the rest of eternity," he retorted.

"I have attempted to keep myself distant from anything pertaining to him until I was able to see the situation more clearly, which I can now. I was even asked several months after the battle if I wanted to contribute to the sentencing and I refused because of my emotions at the time. I have maintained a neutral ground and this should be taken into consideration before completely dismissing me." Who was this man to think he could question my own neutrality in the situation?

"Child you are still too young to be able to view something this emotionally damaging without some bias." Ollerus grabbed my arms roughly and made me sit back down, immediately seeing the warning signs that I was about to flip out. How dare this man call me a child? Emotionally damaging? I was his superior, and I had gotten there through hard work. He had no right…

Ollerus stood up, beginning to advocate for me. "Princess Niorun has proven time and time again that the battle with Loki has only left her stronger, leading her to the position she currently resides in. You would do well to remember she is your superior and not another child."

"She is no superior of mine. We have all known Loki for far longer than we have Niorun. If Odin believes he is ready to return, who are we to question it? Of course there should be provisions, such as a trusted guardian accompanying him at all times, but there is no reason not to believe he is ready to return."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Who was this man, and where had he come from? What was he planning? Ollerus shot me a glare. _Stop being paranoid_ it said. Damn him, he knew me too well. Everyone suddenly started agreeing with the man and I looked around frantically. No no no, why were they doing this? Didn't they see how illogical, how _wrong _it was?

"Then is the Council in agreement?" Odin asked.

"No, the Council is not in agreement!" I shouted, making sure my voice was heard.

"Then let there be a vote. Who believes Loki should be released?" One by one, each hand went up. Even Sif. What the hell was going on? Sif would never vote for his release. Ollerus and I were the only ones who kept are hands by our sides.

"Princess Niorun, since I am present, I have the authority to overrule your vote. I know under normal circumstances any decision would come through you, but this is an exception. Considering all factors, I am afraid I have to overrule your say and excuse you from this Council for today. Majority rules, Loki shall be released. Now, for the formalities," Odin said. I slammed down my fists and shoved my way out of the chamber. I couldn't think. Dammit I was being reasonable! Who the hell did this guy think he was, and how did he influence Sif so much? Whoever he was, he was going to get a piece of my mind, and not the nice piece.


	2. Chapter 2

I paced around the training room, waiting for someone, anyone to show up. I needed to fight, to work some of this tension out of my muscles. I could always use a dummy and throw stuff, but there wasn't the thrill of having it fight back. There was always the option of enchanting the dummy, but then there was no risk of injury on either side. Only a real warrior would do right now.

Eventually my frustration grew to the point I conjured a knife and threw it at the target at the other end. It landed with a definite _thud_ in the center. The door creaked open. "Was that with magic or just you?"

"Just me," I returned, turning around to see Astrid. I shrieked in joy and ran up to her, wrapping her in a hug.

"It's been too long," she said, after I had let go and allowed her to breathe again.

"Don't I know it. Today has been absolute shit. It's good to see you though. What's it been, six months? You need to visit more often."

"Unfortunately being a Valkyrie requires my constant attention. There is always _some_ species at war and judging to do and many details that would bore you."

"Trust me, I got my responsibilities to the Council, I get it." She gave me a small smile.

"You've come far in a short amount of time."

"The same could be said for you; you grew three feet in a matter of days."

She chuckled, but her face turned somber. "As much as I would love to catch up, I am here on official business."

My expression matched hers. "What's up?" Saying 'official business' was our code word for 'I'm here to warn you but I'm not supposed to be saying anything.'

She leaned in and whispered, "There is someone in the court, very high in authority. The older Valkyries are tense. Whispers of Ragnarok have been heard across the Nine Realms due to his presence."

"Well who is he?" I hushed, the man with the purple cloak popping into my head.

She shook her head. "I do not know. I am too low in the hierarchy to be given any vital information." She gripped my shoulders tightly. "Be wary Jodi. Anything that has the Valkyries concerned should have you concerned."

I nodded. "Alright, I'll be careful. If you find anything else out, let me know, okay?"

"Of course. I hope the next time we meet it will be under less worrying circumstances." She backed away and I could see the telltale signs she was about to go. A barely-perceptible halo of light surrounded here.

"Me too," I murmured, knowing she couldn't hear me at this point. I turned back into the training room as Astrid disappeared. I had to find out who the man was, and how he was able to convince Sif and the Warriors to vote for him. I enchanted a dummy, not feeling like I really needed to hurt somebody after talking with Astrid, and battled it out with it for a couple of minutes. I sensed someone behind me and spun on my heel mid-maneuver, pointing the knife directly at Sif's throat. The dummy fell down behind me as I broke the spell around it.

I slid the knife back into its sheath on my arm. "I thought I'd find you in here," Sif said, not looking me in the eye.

"What the hell was that?" I immediately went on the attack.

"Jodi you do not understand! That man has powerful influence. Power that I have not seen before. Did you not feel it? To vote against him was to risk death!" she ranted, the worry obvious in her eyes.

"Sif, you're the greatest warrior that I know. You wouldn't be so easily terrified. What else is wrong, what am I missing here?" I'd never seen Sif so shook up, not even when she nearly lost her leg in a battle against some Frost Giants when we were cleaning up the last pockets of rebellion.

"He…he was speaking to us. In our minds. Showing us horrible images, battles that were so gruesome the sky seemed to be tinted red. And he said if we did not allow Loki back, he would recreate one of these for us and showed how he would mutilate our bodies." My face twisted into disgust. What kind of sick psychopath would do something like that?

"He was probably bluffing, you should know that!" I tried to rationalize.

Sif shook her head, but she didn't seem so shaken now. "We, or at least I, could feel it. All the pain we would suffer. Whoever this man is he powerful beyond comprehension. You would do well to be wary of him as well," she warned.

"How were there no physical signs? You all looked perfectly fine!"

"Jodi for Odin's sake just believe me! Put aside your stubbornness and your pride and think about us, about your own safety. He does not like what you did those years ago, stopping Loki, and is watching you carefully."

"I was always supposed to stop Loki," I said, a little confused.

"You weren't supposed to live though." She grasped my arms. "Please Jodi, do not test this man's patience. As far as I know he has not come to hurt you, but you must be wary. Do not anger him."

Sif was truly terrified of this man. I wanted to keep fighting, to tell her there was nothing to be afraid of and that we'd deal with him, but this was Sif, and there were only a handful of people I trusted more than her. "I'll step lightly until he leaves then." Sif sighed in relief.

"Do not worry about Loki. One of the provisions Ollerus and I got in for his return was he was not allowed in the same room or within 300 yards of you if you were both outdoors." I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks. Still have my back." Sif returned the hug and stepped back.

"Of course." Ollerus walked in and swept me up in a hug.

"I'm fine I'm fine," I said before he could ask. There were all the telltale signs of him about to freak out: red face, clenched fists, and a situation in which I was put in some sort of discomfort. His shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"Absolutely." He grinned and I stood back down, changing back into my resting clothes. "And since I got kicked out of the Council early, I feel I've earned the right to a visit." Sif and Ollerus both smiled.

"Something you sorely need I'm sure," Sif commented. I nodded but didn't answer, instead walking out of the room and heading down to the Observatory. Ollerus was right behind me.

"Is this an alone trip or am I allowed along?" he asked, attempting to use his old puppy dog eyes.

"I kind want some alone time with Papa, if you don't mind." His face looked a little crestfallen. "Oh don't give me that look. I became immune to it a long time ago."

"I just worry about you." I patted his shoulder.

"I'll be back before you know it." I did a little salute before walking down the Bifrost. I could still pinpoint the exact location where I fell. There wasn't any imperfection, nothing to seem off about it. The only difference between that part and the rest of the bridge was the color pooled continuously there, only changing colors when I changed moods. Heimdall said something about me and it being infinitely connected or some other thing. I stopped listening after a while.

He didn't say a word, simply putting the key in and getting ready to turn it. "I hope your grandfather has sage advice for you."

"I don't need advice; I need distractions." He smiled as if it was an inside joke before turning the key and the cannonball feeling returned. I was used to it by now though, and my muscles were tensed and ready to land. I stuck the landing, being able to walk after only a second. A car was waiting for me, as it always was. Papa kept it clean in case of these extra visits outside of her normal ones. I patted the hood. "Hey baby, been a whole three days. Let's get going." I grabbed onto the top bar and lifted myself in, turning the ignition on and driving back to Santa Fe where there were no gods or whatever that hated me for living.

**I swear to God this is a setting change and slight character tweak away from being an original story sometimes.**


End file.
